


Holding out for a hero

by Dramaqueenliz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Saving the World, Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueenliz/pseuds/Dramaqueenliz
Summary: Simon Lewis loves comic books, actually facing supervillians? Not so much.aka the crime au where Valentine wants world domination and everyone takes up vigilantism as a hobby and fails to tell Simon.





	Holding out for a hero

Simon Lewis would not classify himself as a damsel in distress. He was just unlucky. He was clumsy. which often led him into situations like the one he was currently in. He was waiting to cross the street and noticed his shoe was untied. He bent down to tie it when he lost his balance and fell into the cross walk. He would have been smashed if not for two hands grabbing his arms and pulling him back up. He turned around to thank his hero and came face to face with a familiar person. He pulled Jace into a bone crushing hug. 

“Thank you. Love you.” Jace hugged him back and kissed his cheek. 

“Love you too, but I would love you more if you could be safe for five minutes.” Simon pulled away at smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I would too. You have no idea how hard it is to schedule my life around my near death experiences. But seriously Jace I’m fine.” He gave one more reassuring smile and then frowned. He took Jace’s face in his hand and turned it to the side. There on his temple was a bleeding scratch. “You, however, are not fine. Jace this is the fifth time this week.” Jace shrugged him off and couldn't look him in the eye. He walked ahead and crossed the street. Simon caught up to him as he entered the coffee shop and met up with the rest of their friends. 

Simon was half-listening to the conversation happening between his friends. Clary was talking about her latest art assignment and normally Simon would be more interested in his best friend’s work, but he was concerned for Jace. The past week he had been coming home with new bruises and scratches. And each time Simon would ask him about it he would get evasive and get out of the conversation. The most Simon got out of him was that he and Alec took up boxing, which could explain the bruises but something felt off. He would have been more insistent, but the school newspaper had him working overtime covering the new vigilante group in Brooklyn. For the past few weeks a group of masked people had been stopping crime in the neighborhood. he was in charge of getting photographs and covering the crimes they had stopped. He had yet to make headway into discovering their identities. He knew there were six people in the group. He also knew that they had stopped multiple muggings and had stopped Camille Belcourt. Simon couldn't believe that his life now revolved around actual superheroes. His life was an actual comic book now. He was brought back to the present with five pairs of eyes on him. He looked around at everyone, confused as to what brought on the staring. 

“Si, are you ok?” When Simon met her eyes she smiled. Simon gave her a smile in return. 

“Just tired. The editor is all over me for news on the superhero group. I guess all my comic book reading makes me the most qualified for this story. Im excited, don't get me wrong, but running all over the city is exhausting.” At the mention of his special assignment everyone looked slightly uncomfortable. He was unsure where the tension came from. Before anyone could speak a loud buzzing came from Jace, Izzy, and Alec’s phones. They glanced at their phones and then shared a look with each other. “Let me guess, this is the part where everyone leaves me alone to fix some mysterious family issue, right?” Everyone looked apologetic. 

“Sorry Simon. We know how busy you are. Don't need to add stress to your life.” Jace got up as he said it and grabbed his stuff. He went over to where Alec and Magnus were getting up. Clary and Izzy followed suit. And soon enough it was just Simon alone in the cafe. And maybe it was Jace saving him earlier or the fact that his article was consuming his life, but for a few seconds Simon wondered if he knew the six vigilantes. 

———————————  
Simon was on his way home when it happened. He was walking home when someone grabbed him from behind. Before he could start kicking he was put in a familiar van and Jace was next to him. 

“Jace what the fuck? You almost gave me a heart attack. You didn't have to do that.” He looked around and noticed that everyone, including Luke, was in his van. He waited for anyone to respond, but when no one did he freaked out. “Someone please explain whats going on before I start screaming.” Everyone looked to Clary. She took a deep breath and began. 

“Simon, theres a reason no one talks about my dad. I didn't even know this until a few weeks ago, ok? So my mom, biological dad, and Luke worked at some super secret research lab and they created something. Some chemical weapon and my mom and Luke wanted to erase the fact that they had created it. My father, however, wanted to use it. He talked about cleansing the world. He was raving and raving. No one could talk sense into him. He dropped off the map and they thought that was that. They had the weapon and destroyed any way of recreating it. But he’s back. And he wants to remake it. he’s looking for my mom and Luke. And Simon, we’re the vigilantes. Everyone that we’ve stopped has been someone tied to him. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to put you in danger. You were the only one without direct ties to him, but your articles caught his attention. We need to protect you.” She looked apologetic and came and hugged Simon. 

“So all of you have been real life Avengers, saving the world from a mad scientist and you failed to inform me. Even you, Luke?” Luke shrugged. 

“Like Clary said, all of us have ties to Valentine. The Lightwoods helped a bit with the creation and Magnus currently works for the company. We didn't want to drag anyone else into this, but I think he's getting suspicious. You're the journalist covering us the most. Chances are he’ll want to find out what you know straight from you. We’re going to make sure he cant get to you though.” Simon nodded at him. He looked around the van and realized for the first time that there were in fact weapons stashed in there. 

“So you guys are going to babysit me?” He looked around and saw everyone nodding. “Well, I guess we’ll all get really close then.” 

“Yes, and please don't make any of us watch Star Wars again.” Alec looked genuinely pained at the thought of extended time with Simon. He didn't know much about Alec, but he did know that he really only liked a few people. Well, really only his siblings and his boyfriend. With everything sorted, Luke began driving. They ended up at the docks. They entered one of the shipping containers and Simon looked around. There were screens everywhere monitoring the activities of different people. In one corner was cots and a little kitchen set up.  
“So, I’m guessing this is where I’ll be living.” Izzy nodded at him. 

“Don't worry, after awhile you get used to the cot.” Magnus put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He dropped his bag on one of the cots. Before anyone could get too comfortable an alarm sounded. In the blink of an eye everyone was suited up. Alec had a bow and quiver, Izzy had a whip, Clary and Luke wielded swords, and Magnus was armed with several guns. Simon never thought he'd be genuinely afraid of his friends, but they looked deadly. He did notice that Jace had not grabbed a weapon. 

“Shouldn’t you be suiting up?” Jace looked at the other before responding. 

“Someone needs to stay here with you. I’ll take the first shift. They'll be fine without me.” Everyone nodded and headed out. And then it was just Simon and his boyfriend. Superhero boyfriend.  
“I guess that Captain America is a fitting nickname for you then.” Jace gave him a smile before walking up and kissing him. Simon was still not over the fact that he was dating Jace. It had been 6 months, but everyday it still surprised him that Jace would want to be with someone so different from himself.  
“I’ve been so worried. I didn't want him finding you. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how.” Simon was touched, but he had had enough serious discussions for one day. He just wanted to hang out with his boyfriend.  
“So, am I Lois Lane then?” Jace laughed and they were back to usual.  
————————-  
“We got him. He’s meeting with someone tonight.” Luke rushed in and started entering something into one of the computers. “We’re going to need you, Jace. All hands on deck. Simon, you’re coming with us. Hang back with Alec and Magnus on the perimeter. Stay safe.” Everyone went around gathering supplies and getting ready. Simon saw Jace walk over to the weapons rack and pick out swords and daggers. Soon enough they piled back into the van, everyone else in their gear and Simon in his band t shirt. He was shaking and felt Jace slip his hand into his and squeeze. He squeezed back and looked at Jace.  
“Magnus and Alec will protect you. They're there to make sure no one escapes out of the building. Just keep a low profile and you'll be ok.” 

“I feel like I’ve had this dream before. Going on super secret hero missions, saving the world. and now that its here I wish it had stayed a dream. Not quite ready to actually be along for the ride.” 

“Hopefully this wont last long. He’s outnumbered and out of practice.”  
Before they knew it they arrived. They gout of the van and established where Magnus and Alec were going to watch from. They regrouped and established the rest of the plan. Simon watched as Luke laid out the plan for everyone. Alec and Magnus were to stay on the roof across the street from the building Valentine was in. Luke and Clary were going to enter from the back as Jace and Izzy took the side entrance. They were going to ambush him and hope he surrendered. The intel they got informed them that he was going with limited guards and the person he was meeting wasn't known for being dangerous. Before splitting up Simon kissed Jace.  
“Stay safe Captain America.”  
“Always. Love you.” All around them everyone was embracing. Clary and Izzy, Magnus and Alec and then everyone came together in one group hug. Simon knew then and there that he would, without a doubt, do anything to keep any of them safe. Jace, Izzy, Luke and Clary all exited the building and went across the street. Simon watched Magnus assemble an actual sniper and Alec ready his bow. 

“How long have you been planning this, and how did you get so many weapons?” Magnus finished his set up and looked at Simon.  
“Luke and Jocelyn have had a tentative plan for years. They feared they would see Valentine again. We got involved 3 months ago when word spread he was back. The weapons most of us have had. Alec has been doing archery for years and you know Luke is a detective. Really, we’re all just using skills we already had.”  
“Can we focus? Valentine and his men will be here soon. We’re supposed to be on lookout and alert the others on when they enter the building. Sit down and try not to get killed. Jace would never forgive me if something happened to you.” Simon looked over at Alec. He had never seen the eldest Lightwood so determined.  
“If I do, will you watch the Avengers with me and Jace. Bring Magnus and we’ll make it a double date.” Alec let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I will. Now get down. Believe it or not I may actually miss you if something happens.” Simon gave him a big smile as he ducked down. There was silence for a few minutes until he heard Magnus mutter, “suspect spotted, going in.”  
More silence followed and noted Magnus and Alec’s rigid stance. Simon couldn't guess what was going on based on their body language. Then he heard a single shot ring out. He could tell that it was coming from the other building. He was frozen with dread. He looked again to Magnus and Alec and saw no change. Clearly they had received no new information. Then suddenly they sprung into action. Alec notched an arrow and let it fly. Magnus pulled the trigger and they both stilled again. 

“Guys what was that?” Magnus looked down at Simon.  
“Two of Valentine’s men just walked out. We don’t know whats going on inside. But we should probably go inside and make sure everything is fine. Stay behind us and duck if we tell you. We’ll put you back in the van and get ready to drive.”  
“No. I’m coming with you. You guys can’t exclude me from this.” Magnus and Alec shared a look before nodding.  
They climbed through the building and crept across the street. Alec and Magnus shoulder to shoulder, weapons drawn and Simon behind them, armed with a small pistol. They entered the empty warehouse and saw the stalemate. Valentine had something in his hand the weapon most likely, and was surrounded by everyone. They all had their weapons on him but he was stalling somehow. Alec and Magnus joined the circle and Simon went behind Jace.  
“Oh good, the more the merrier. To get you up to speed I hold in my hand a powerful neurotoxin. If dropped it will be released and all of you will die. If you even think of attacking me, I will release it. Now, you will all make way for me to go and will not follow me.” Everyone stood firm. Each of them had a steely look on their face. Simon noticed Izzy shift. Valentine began to have the tiniest hint of a smile, until Izzy pulled out her whip and pulled the vial from his hands. For a second Simon believed that Izzy could properly grasp it, but it soon fell. Time seemed to slow down and without thinking, Simon jumped and dove toward the falling vial. As he hit the ground Simon could feel something in his hand. In a flash, Luke and Jace moved in and restrained Valentine. Simon was breathing hard when he felt someone sit down next to him.  
“I’m so proud to have you as a best friend. Honestly, that was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen. Clary gave him a quick hug. Jace came over with a bright smile.  
“I cant believe the day came that Simon Lewis saved our lives. What’s next, pigs flying?’ Simon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.  
“Maybe I shouldn't have if you're going to treat me like this.” He got up and hugged Jace. “Seriously though, I was so worried. No more saving the world for you.” Jace hugged back tight.  
“Well, I will continue to save the world because you're my world.” Simon shoved Jace away.  
“Well you cant save yourself from cliches can you?” But as he said it he had the biggest smile on his face. His boyfriend was safe, he got to be a hero, and he proved once and for all that Simon Lewis was no damsel in distress.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! find me on tumblr:softdario! come talk about superheros with me!


End file.
